Stolen First
by sexysilver
Summary: There is a Sasuke look alike running around. A cold guy who is colder than death. That puts Sakura in mourning Lee still in first base in fives years and a Naruto tying to stay sane. Naruto's offspring is falling in love with...


Hi I am back, hope you like my first chapter. I know still have grammar and sentence problems but who doesn't.

* * *

scene change

---- different point of view

**Stolen first **

**By: Sexsilver**

Two teenagers stood on the small bridge leaning on the rail staring at their reelection in the clear blue water.

"Kakashi's late" the girl with bubble gum colored hair sighed resting her chin on her arm.

"He's always late, how did he become a Jounin anyway" the blond questioned leaning his lower back again the rail

"I hope he comes soon, the foods going to spoil" the girl with bubble gum colored hair stated looking down at the basket in between her legs

"Don't worry Sakura, if he doesn't come, we'll eat it " the blond smiled, Sakura looked at him before shaking her head and looking away.

"Yo" their three-hour late old teacher greeted after coming in with a puff of smoke.

"You're late" Both Sakura and the blond screamed.

"I got you a B rank mission" Kakashi smiled, both the teenager's mouth's dropped and they held back a groan.

"You know that this team is no longer active" Sakura informed and the blond nodded in agreement.

"This will be like old times"

"So what is this B rank mission anyway?" the blond asked with gritted teeth, he was ready to strangle their old teacher and he had a feeling Sakura felt the same way.

"Babysitting" Kakashi announced cheerfully. Once more both teenagers' mouth's dropped but not for the last time.

"Your kidding right!" the blond screamed, "this is a B rang mission?" their teacher nodded both teenagers did an anime fall.

"What about my picnic?" Sakura whine picking up the heavy basket and carrying it like a baby.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" the blond agreed.

"Your always hungry Naruto but he has a point, lets stop for lunch" Sakura suggested walking in the direction of their old training area.

-----------------------

"So how many brats do we have to baby-sit?" Naruto asked taking a bit of peanut butter sandwich

"One"

"One?" both teenagers repeated, their silver white hair teacher nodded.

"That isn't so bad" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Wait he isn't like Naruto is he?" Sakura inquired.

"Hey" Naruto screamed offended by Sakura's statement.

"Well you was a terror" Sakura shrugged picking up her plastic cup and took a slip.

"Sakura, how mean" Naruto pouted crossing his arms.

"That I do not know" Kakashi spoke up drawing their attention back to their silver white hair old teacher, "the father and son live at small run down apartment at the edge of town, the boy goes to school here at the academy. Your mission is to pick him up and baby-sit until nine."

"I guess we eat up, we are going to need a lot of energy" Naruto stated plumping his fist in the air and started gobbling down everything that was in front of him, both Kakashi and Sakura lost their appetites.

* * *

At three o'clock they stood under the tree with the swing waiting for their mission to exit the school. Naruto stood at the edge of the shadow holding a cardboard board with the name Kyo written in big bold letters. A large group of children run out when the school bell rang and slowly it thinned out, the last to exit was a boy that looked identical to Sasuke except he had blond hair. He was trying to not bring attention to himself.

---------

When Naruto saw him the cardboard slipped from his hand and dropped onto the grass with his mouth hanging and his eyes wide open. Sakura turned to see the card board no longer in his hand but on the grass and was about to comment when she too saw the little boy. The little boy who had seen the board was walking toward them.

"T-that who we baby-siting?" Sakura said stumbling on her words, "Oh my god a miniature Sasuke, how adorable is he" she cooed.

"I presume your are my babysitters?" Kyo questioned sitting down on the swing.

"He also has his tone of voice, creepy" Naruto shuddered

"I miss my Sasuke" Sakura sobbed falling on the grass with tears running down her face, "Why couldn't they take Itachi instead?"

--------

Somewhere Itachi sneezed and rubbed his nose, someone was talking about him but who? Not his brother he knew, his brother wasn't strong enough to survive. He was weak.

---------

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked to Kakashi to see him no where in sight, when he looked up he saw him sitting on branch reading his perverted books. At least he had some sense not to corrupt this child's mind he reasoned.

"There, there Sakura" Naruto comforted patting her back, "if you two are met to be you'll see him again. I bet your lost soul mates that is destined to find each other."

"You think so? So if I kill myself can I see and be with him faster?" Sakura said in a small voice.

"I don't think Sasuke would like that"

"I guess so but still I miss him" Sakura moaned, Naruto half expecting another set of water works braced himself but it never came. He sighed in relief and collapse beside her, he spent ten years of his life comforting a depress Sakura who at times would break down like she did today.

"I will live my life completely and make him happy. I will see and be with you again one day" Sakura pledge saying the last part to the sky.

"Kyo come on, you can show us where you live? Kyo?" the little boy was no where to be seen, Naruto mentally cursed.

"He went that way" Kakashi stated pointing in the direction of the forest with his head still buried in the book.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Naruto screamed

"This is your mission"

"How are we to do out mission if we lose him" Stomping in the direction Kakashi claim he went he left Sakura in Kakashi's hands.

Was he the only sane one here? He wondered breaking into a run when he found the kid's aura. Damn that Sasuke for disappearing like that.

Sasuke left the second time and was declared a missing nin, he was found a week later and killed. This left Sakura heartbroken and insane. Lee must have some patience to date a girl like her or really in love with her to be that delicate. Sakura five years after Sasuke's death allowed Lee to date her; today they were still dating and haven't hit first base.

"Why aren't you with your babysitter's?" a deep voice asked

"Couldn't I come with you and learn to be a ninja by watching you" the voice he recognized to be Kyo's, the guy must be his father he concluded.

"Its too dangerous"

"But papa, the people who are babysitting me are loony. The white hair guy is sitting in a tree reading porn, the pink hair girl is obsessed with some dead guy, and I bet the blond is crazy too"

He came to the clearing where father and son stood and got a close look at the father but before anything else happened he tripped and fell on his face.

"See I told you, I am being baby sat by crazy people"

* * *

I hope you understand this

I hope you read and review

I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
